


let's cheers to this

by jalexic



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Climbing Class, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Summer Vacation, au where josh calls chris cochise even though they only just met, climbing class has taken over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalexic/pseuds/jalexic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh grins. “You’re cute,” is all he says, and Chris blinks, the words <em>so are you</em> coming to mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's cheers to this

**Author's Note:**

> welp  
> here's a new ship that can take over my life  
> i just really wanted to write some climbing class, and there was some documentary about a tropical island on tv, so this came to mind. it's short and stupid but filled with fluff so i hope you enjoy!  
> title credit- let's cheers to this - sleeping with sirens

The sun beats down in hot waves, blurring the space in front of Chris’ eyes, and he squints past it, staring intently at the ocean in front of him. Or, more specifically, the incredibly attractive tanned guy wading through the water. He’s shirtless, water droplets are trickling down his toned chest and glinting in the sunlight, and Chris has to force himself to look away before he makes a fool of himself.

He spins his stool back around, turning and leaning his elbows on the counter of the tropical bar, eyeing the menu and contemplating getting something alcoholic to clear his mind. But he couldn’t even if he wanted to, he’s underage even in this obscure island paradise that his rich parents had dragged him to. He hadn’t really wanted to come, he’s been on too many summer vacations to count, and he’d much rather be at home with his friends than all alone and baking in the heat. But here he is, reduced to a lonely seventeen-year-old who can only legally purchase a coke.

The hot guy had distracted him for a while, and Chris has to admit he’d been staring in awe for a good few minutes, as embarrassing as it was. He’s not self-conscious about liking guys, he’d come to terms with that a long time ago, and although his parents were a bit iffy at first, they’d eventually come to accept it and everything was great. Now all he needs is a boyfriend, as desperate as that sounds, but his friends had been trying to set him up with random guys for ages and he would much prefer it if they didn’t have to go through the trouble.

Just as Chris starts to wonder how Sam would react if he told her he had a boyfriend, he feels a warm presence to his left.

“Hey, traveller.” It’s the hot guy, and somehow he’s even more attractive up close, with beads of water dripping from his hair and trickling down the skin of his shoulders. He’s leaning against the bar and offering Chris a friendly smile, and it takes a second for Chris to deduce that the hot guy is talking to him, another second to calm himself down so he won’t freak out, and yet another to finally respond.

“Hi,” he replies, returning the smile and praying he doesn’t look like an idiot.

The guy just looks mildly amused, like Chris is a puppy trying to eat its own tail, and Chris finds he’s somehow okay with that. “I’m Josh, by the way,” he says, and then he sits on the stool next to Chris, propping his head on one hand and staring at him almost curiously. “So, what brings you to this tropical paradise?”

Chris shrugs, biting his lip. “How do you know I’m not from here?”

The guy, Josh, just laughs, and Chris would be offended if the sound wasn’t so beautiful. “Dude, c’mon, just look at you. You’re pale as fuck, you could pass as Snow White if she was blonde and had eyes the colour of the ocean.”

Chris tries not to blush too much at the last comment, but judging by Josh’s smirk, he knows he’s failing. “Yeah, except I’m not a girl, so I can’t exactly be Snow White, can I?”

“Whatever you say,” Josh chuckles. “So, what’s your name, Snowy?”

“Chris,” he replies, ignoring the nickname in favour of taking a sip of his coke. He can’t help but notice the way Josh tracks the movement, watching as he swallows.

“Would you like another drink? You know, something a little stronger?” Josh asks, gesturing to the chalkboard menu hung up, advertising a list of fancy sounding drinks in a myriad of bright colours.

Chris clears his throat and tries not to blush as he answers. “Uh, no, no I can’t. I’m only seventeen.” And he sounds so fucking lame, he honestly wouldn’t be surprised if Josh stood up and walked away right then and there, off to spend time with his much cooler and older friends.

Chris looks away embarrassed, but his attention is caught when he hears Josh chuckle, not in a mocking way, more like in a you’re-so-stupid-you’re-cute way.

“Don’t worry ‘bout it, Cochise. I got this.” He beckons over the bartender, ordering two obscure sounding drinks with incredibly long names that Chris doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to pronounce. He has no idea what will be in the drink, but for some reason, he doesn’t care. He has a feeling that Josh won’t steer him wrong. Is it possible to trust someone you literally just met?

He’s a bit troubled, though. “Isn’t that, like, illegal? What’s the legal drinking age here?”

Josh grins. “You’re cute,” is all he says, and Chris blinks, the words _so are you_  coming to mind. He doesn’t say it though, he’s way too awkward for that, and thankfully their drinks arrive just in time.

Chris takes his and stares at it oddly for a moment. It’s bright green, like the most vibrant green ever, and Chris isn’t sure if it’s even drinkable. It honestly looks toxic.

But then he looks over to see Josh taking a sip, offering him a reassuring and charming smile. “Drink up,” he says, and Chris just can’t say no to that.

Chris has had alcohol before, he’s taken a beer or two from his dad’s stash, and he got pretty tipsy at one of Mike’s parties, but he’s never had something like this. It’s strong, like three beers in one sip, but it’s not completely unbearable, and Chris only finds himself clearing his throat slightly as he places the glass back down. He looks up to see Josh watching him, an entertained smile on his face.

“Where’re you from, Cochise?” Josh asks in a relaxed drawl, and Chris would have mistook his tone for disinterested if he couldn’t see the plain curiosity in his eyes.

“America,” he answers without thinking, cheeks reddening immediately after.

Josh laughs. “Yeah, no shit, that wasn’t hard to figure out,” he teases, but his tone isn’t mocking, but merely amused. “I meant where in America.”

Chris offers a bashful smile. “Yeah, right. Uh, I’m from California, born and raised.”

Josh nods appreciatively. “California boy. Nice. So why’re you here?”

“My parents brought me along on their vacation, but it’s been pretty boring so far, to be honest,” Chris replies, and then his eyes widen. “I didn’t mean you were boring! It’s just, up until now it hasn’t really been a lot of fun. But you’re cool, though.” He bites his tongue to stop himself from talking, because he’s literally only just met Josh and he really doesn’t want to ruin this already.

Josh just keeps on grinning. “Oh, I’m sure I can find a way to spice up your vacation,” he purrs, and the seduction in his voice is unmistakeable. Chris’ heart flutters, but he has no plans on turning down the invitation. This vacation just got a whole lot better.


End file.
